The Big Bang
by merlin50
Summary: The world is in chaos. To set the things right two worlds have to work together. When they will collide there will be a BIG BANG. I need a beta reader, if any of you interested please pm me


**Chapter 1:** **Diagon Alley**

* * *

Wool's orphanage

A very thin rather skinny boy with a handsome face, black eyes and black hairs was sitting on his old, broken bed with worn out mattress and various holes, some of them had patch work on them, looking out of the window. Someone is going to come to see him and he is supposed to wait here in his room for god knows how long. He has no idea why someone wants to see him. Nobody has adopted him quite yet and he has lost all hope now. He don't want to hope in fear of yet another disappointment. After all he has been living in this orphanage for 11 years.

He had been found on the stairs of the orphanage when he was an infant with just a parchment in which there is a one single word written on it SHASHANK. From that day they named him Shashank thinking that it's his name and call him Shanky. There was no middle name and last name there. In other words he has no identity. He was sitting there for so long that he started to wonder whether someone will come or it was just some kind of a joke when someone knocked on the door.

When he opened the door there was the matron in front of him she said "Here is Mr. Robert to see you."

"Where... "

"Here young man," come a squeaking voice. He looked down and there is a small man standing at the door. The man was so small that he had not noticed him yet.

"I can handle it from here madam," the man said and closed the door behind him and Shanky saw a flash of a wooden stick before the man turned to Shanky.

"Hello young man, my name is Filius Flitwick. You are welcome to join the finest school in Europe Hogwarts. This is your appointment letter. You can read it now and ask me any questions that are on your mind before we leave to buy some stuff for you."

He handed him a heavy envelope with his name and a seal. Shanky looked at the short man with amazed eyes. The small man smiled at the boy, it never stopped to be fun to describe everything magical to the people who don't know magic.

Bathilda's house

"Yippee, we are going diagon alley today, right grandma?" Rose Potter said excitedly practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I can meet harry there."

"No you're not Rose. I have told you a thousand times that you can't meet him," Bathilda Bagshot said getting annoyed with the Potter girl. "I told you already that Dumbledore doesn't want you to meet him. It can be dangerous for his life."

"But he is my brother and I want to meet him. We are twins," Rose fumed, "You can't stop me from meeting him. How can you stop us from meeting in school?"

"I don't know what to do with that," Bathilda said with a huff.

Rose Potter was harry's twin sister but very few knew about her very existence. She has got lily's face and eyes but she has got James' hair. Thank god they are not as untidy as James but tame as Lily's.

"Now get ready we are going to Diagon alley. Don't you want to buy everything for your school?" Bathilda said with a smile.

"Ohh yes," Rose squealed before running to her room to get ready for Diagon alley.

Harry Potter was standing on the entrance of a small alley with a tall man, no not tall, a giant man, Harry reminded himself. It all feels like a dream he is a wizard and he has lots of money and he can buy anything now. He never had so much money with him in at the same time. He just needed to wait for some other boy to come. Shortly he saw a thin boy with old ragged clothes come with a very short man.

"Here is your escort Hagrid. Now I need to leave. Both of you boys have your list of things that you need to buy. Go and get them." Flitwick said his farewell and with a crack he was gone. Both boys are looking at the empty air where there was a small man a moment ago with hanging mouths and large eyes. Hagrid chuckled at them and escorted them in the alley.

"Hi, my name is Rubius Hagrid. Yeh can buy everything from 'ere that yeh will be needin' in your school. Let's go to Madam Malkin first."

"Umm Mr Hagrid I am sorry but I don't have money to buy anything," said Shanky.

"Ohh yeah o' course yeh don't. Hogwarts has a charity which helps the children who have no money. Here is your bag of coins." Hagrid handed him a small bag of some coins and went ahead to the shop. Both boys followed him.

"Hi, my name is Shashank, you can call me Shanky. Everyone call me that."

"Hello my name is Harry Potter and you can call me Harry. Your parents didn't gave you money?" Harry wondered.

"Umm well I don't know anything about them. I was found at the steps of my orphanage. I don't know if my parents are still alive or dead or what their names are in fact."

"Oh I am sorry. "

"You don't need to be sorry for that. It was not your fault. You don't even know me," Shanky said matter of factly.

"We have reached the robes shop. Madam Malkin makes the finest robes for all occasions. You two go in I will be back in some time," Hagrid said as he left them at the shop.

The boys went in the shop and were met by a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" the witch asked and sent them to the back of the shop where Madam Malkin made Shanky stand on a footstool while a second witch started pinning up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"What about your parents? Where are they?" Shanky asked.

"They are dead."

"Oh that's sad."

"At least it's better to know them dead then not knowing at all."

"Yeah I guess," Shanky said sarcastically.

After some time when they are done they paid and Harry helped Shanky in paying remembering what Hagrid told him at that old shack about the coins. They took all the bags and went out to meet to Hagrid.

Hagrid gave harry a snowy white and beautiful owl as his birthday gift. Harry got as red as an apple and stammered his thanks.

"Today is your birthday! Why didn't you told me before? Happy birthday Harry," shanky said in bewilderment. "let's go and buy some gift for you."

"I will advise against it. You can hardly buy everything for your school from this and buying a gift will get you in trouble." Hagrid said sympathetically.

Shanky got sad so Harry said, "let's buy a wand it sounds interesting." to lift the mood a notch and he somewhat succeeded.

They went to Ollivanders the finest wand maker in Europe. He made the best wands Hagrid told them while the went to Ollivanders.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Shanky jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again.…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though,"he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?"said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"And here young man, I don't recognise you. Who are you?" asked Mr. Ollivander with interest.

"My n...name is S...Shashank," Shanky stammered.

"Are you a Muggleborn?"

"Nnn...no. I mean I don't know"

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Shanky a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

After some time and trying a lot of wands the two boys and Hagrid came out. Harry was in a sombre mood because of what Ollivander told him about his wand but Shanky was very excited to get his wand holly wood with dragon heartstring as core, eleven and half inches long. They went to take books next.

Then at Ollivanders after some minutes a beautiful girl with raven hair and green eyes enters to take her first wand and as she introduced herself Mr Ollivander told her about Harry and she ran out to find him ignoring Bathilda and a small, red haired girl while shouting at Harry.

Everything happened very suddenly. Rose stumbled on a loose stone and fell on Shanky and the red haired girl stumbled because of Rose and fell on Harry. At the same moment a curse came rushing to the four children and engulfed all four of them into an explosion.

* * *

 **this was my first attempt to write anything I hope you guys like it if you do then please R &R. I really need a beta as English is not my first language. **


End file.
